


Night Out

by IronDadStan



Series: Remind You [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Mead, Avengers Family, Days Off, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Steve Rogers, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Guys Night, Jealous Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Precious Steve Rogers, Spa Day, Team as Family, Toni Stark - Freeform, girls night, nerf war, pure fluff, snuggles and wine, steve rogers loves tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan
Summary: " “Steve, when’s the last time you hung out with the guys?” Toni asked, turning her attention back to face her future husband.“Last night, we were all in the living room. We were watching ‘Crocodile Dundee’.”“Okay, last time without me. When’s the last time you hung out with just the guys?”Steve shrugged his shoulders, his lips drawing up on the left side of his face as he thought about the question that had just left her lips. He sat his water bottle down onto the table and turned to face the guys.“I dunno, we live together, I see them everyday.” Steve muttered. “Plus Bucky and I had breakfast together this morning and Clint and I were in the gym most of the day yesterday. I’m with them all the time.”“So was Toni.” Clint chuckled under his breath.“What?”“Sweetheart, they’re saying they wanna hang out with just you. They want some guy time.” Toni said smiling at her clueless fiance.“Oh, oh. You guys should have said something. I’d love to have a guys night!” Toni chuckled and felt Steve place a quick kiss to her cheek.“Thanks doll..” He turned his attention to the guys and said: “So, what’s the plan fellas?” "
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Remind You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120178
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up pure fluff with a little hint of drunk Steve Rogers! Enjoy!!

It had been an oddly quiet week for the Avengers.

No calls for a fight, no meetings for SHIELD, just a regular old week and every single Avenger was bored out of their _minds._

“If we don’t get a call that some random ass dragon is trying to take over the Golden Gate Bridge, I’m gonna throw myself off the tower.” Clint stated, dramatically flopping down in a chair at the kitchen table.

“I’ll jump with you.” Sam muffled back, his face pressed into the wood of the kitchen table.

“Have a guys night or something,” Toni suggested. “Anything besides moping around my tower like you’ve done for the past couple days.” She told them as she finished off her third cup of coffee.

“That would require us actually seeing Steve for more than fifteen minutes.” Bucky chuckled, reading his newspaper.

“Huh?” Toni asked, tilting her head in confusion at the super soldier. 

“T, we haven’t spent more than fifteen minutes alone with Steve in over six months.” Sam stated, lifting his head off the table, to throw a glance in Toni’s direction.

“What? No way. He’s with you guys all the time, right?” 

“Nope. Toni, he’s always with you.” Clint interjected. “Hard to catch a moment when he’s not with his future bride.” 

“Really?” Toni poured her fourth cup of coffee and thought back on the past week. 

When Toni wasn’t at SI, at SHIELD working, or out on a mission - She was in the lab, in their bedroom, or lounging around the living room. 

One key thing stuck out. 

Steve was almost always with her.

“Oh..” Toni whispered, realizing the couple didn’t spend as much time apart as she thought they did. The pair was always together. When Toni was working in her lab, Steve was on his couch - sketching. When they were at SHIELD, well they both taught their classes separately, but after that Steve always met Toni right outside her classroom, and from there they went back to the tower together. And on their off days, they were always lounging around the living room, snuggled up together watching a movie, or FRIENDS.

Steve and Toni were always together. 

“Don’t worry about it, Tones. Stevie can’t get enough of you. He’s pretty possessive of his dame.” Bucky reassured her with a soft smile.

“Yeah..” 

“Tones, stop overthinking,” Bucky chuckled. “It really is okay, I love spending time with you and Stevie.”

“Meh, everyone needs guy time - _Ow_!” Clint was cut off by a quick elbow to the ribs.

“ _Shut_ _up_.” Bucky spit through gritted teeth.

“No, no he’s right. Steve does need guy time..” Toni told them. “You guys should plan a guys night out!” She flashed her teammates a smile, and placed the warm ceramic cup to her lips, taking another sip of the liquid gold that was coffee.

“I’m down.”

“What do we do?” Sam asked.

“What is it that we’re doing?” Steve questioned as he walked into the kitchen. He made his way over to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and then straight to sit by Toni’s side. “Hello dollbaby,” he placed a kiss to Toni’s lips and sat down in his chair, his arm resting over the back of Toni’s seat.

“Hello handsome, we are talking about a guys night.”

“Guys night, huh? Sounds fun, where are you guys going?”

Toni turned her attention to her super soldier, her eyebrows raised in shock as she listened to the words that left her fiancé’s lips. 

“Sweetheart, it’s guys night. You are a guy, you’re invited.”

“Oh.” Steve took another sip from his water bottle. “I figured you and I would go catch a movie and get some pizza.” He placed a wet kiss on Toni's lips, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and said: “Them come back here and Netflix and Chill.”

Toni groaned at the words that just fell off her fiancé’s lips. He needed to stop hanging out with Clint. Toni didn’t even know how the archer was so up to date on today's slang, but he needed to stop teaching it to the super soldiers in the tower.

“Who told you what that meant?” Toni asked, shooting Clint a glare from the corner of her eye.

“Sam and Clint!” Steve told her proudly, taking another sip from his water bottle. “But, I would like to go see that new Robert Downey Jr movie: ‘The Judge.’” 

Sam left out a huff of disappointment, laying his forehead back down onto the kitchen table as Clint buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder.

“Steve, when’s the last time you hung out with the guys?” Toni asked, turning her attention back to face her future husband.

“Last night, we were all in the living room. We were watching ‘Crocodile Dundee’.”

“Okay, last time without me. When’s the last time you hung out with just the guys?” 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, his lips drawing up on the left side of his face as he thought about the question that had just left her lips. He sat his water bottle down onto the table and turned to face the guys.

“I dunno, we live together, I see them everyday.” Steve muttered. “Plus Bucky and I had breakfast together this morning and Clint and I were in the gym most of the day yesterday. I’m with them all the time.”

“So was Toni.” Clint chuckled under his breath.

“What?”

“Sweetheart, they’re saying they wanna hang out with just you. They want some guy time.” Toni said smiling at her clueless fiance.

“Oh, _oh_. You guys should have said something. I’d love to have a guys night!” Toni chuckled and felt Steve place a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks doll..” He turned his attention to the guys and said: “So, what’s the plan fellas?”

Toni turned her attention back to her fourth cup of coffee that rested in between her palms as she listened to the guys begin to discuss their big plans for their guys night. 

“A guys night?” The assassin asked, as she and Bruce made their way into the kitchen.

“Yeah, apparently there's not enough testosterone in my tower, and they need to have a whole night dedicated to it.”

“I’m in.” Bruce said, plopping down in an empty seat at the table beside Sam, joining in on the guys discussion.

“Interesting…” Natasha muttered. “What do you say about me and you, sparring in the gym and getting a good workout in? After that we get massages, and facials. Then wine and a movie snuggled up in your bed?” Nat suggested with a smile.

“Wait, wait, _woah_.” Steve cut in, turning his attention to the two women. “I wanna do that.” His conversation with the guys, completely forgotten. 

“Nope, no dicks allowed. Vaginas only.”

“Yes,” Steve confirmed. “Definitely a party I wanna be at.” He told them, pulling Toni onto his lap. The genius legs straddling the bigger man, her hands resting on his firm chest as his large hands ran slowly up and down her back.

“Nope, Nat’s rules. No penis’s allowed.” Toni told him. “That means you and yours, Mr. Rogers.” Steve huffed, his bottom lip poking out into a pout, as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

“But _Toniiiiiiii_.” He whined, burying his face into the smaller woman's chest.

“Men.” Toni grinned, running her fingers through his blond locks.

“Steve, you're not invited, get over it. You can see her after eleven pm.” 

“Eleven pm?! Natasha, I go to bed at ten o'clock!” 

“You’re a terrible liar, Stevie.” Bucky snorted.

“Shut up! Their night sounds better!” Steve whisper-yelled back to him.

“You’re hanging with the guys, no ifs ands or buts about it.” 

“Fine. But, I’m not gonna like it.” He pouted.

“You’ll be fine, Capcicle. You’ll have fun with the guys.”

********

Toni and Natasha laid in the spa chairs, cucumbers on their eyes, and black charcoal masks covering their faces as they received manicures and pedicures. Getting the pampering both women hadn’t had in a very long time. 

“I have never known such peace,” Natasha whispered, as she laid in the white leather chair.

“These hot towels on my calves are heaven on earth.” Toni agreed.

“Does Steve ever give you massages?”

Toni took the cucumbers off her eyes, popping one into her mouth. She looked over at the redhead that rested in the chair beside her, who apparently had also removed her cucumbers. Toni smiled and with a crunch, she responded:

“Yeah, he’s very big on physical touch. I think that’s his love language or something.” 

“Does he try for sex everytime?” Nat asked with a knowing glint in her blue eyes.

“Nope, Steven Rogers is a stand up dude.” Natasha’s eyes grew in surprise, as Toni continued: “I know, I was shocked too. The first time he gave me a massage I was waiting for the wandering hand or for him to start macking on my neck, but it never came. After about an hour after he began massaging my back, he just snuggled up beside me and we went to sleep.”

“Stop bullshitting me.” Natasha snorted, with a look of disbelief on her face.

“I swear to Thor.”

“He makes regular men look like garbage.”

“I know, I love it.” And with that the two superheros continued to enjoy the hot towels on their legs, the massages on their feet and masks on their face. Revealing in their last few hours of being pampered. 

After the manicures and pedicures were finished, Nat and Toni made their way to the third part of their day: the massage rooms. 

Walking into the room, the smell of fresh lavender wafting under their nostrils, as they heard the soothing instrumental music coming from a speaker in the ceiling. They noticed the lowlights of the room, sending a very calm vibe out as they saw two white massage tables in the center of the room, and two tall men standing with their hands locked behind their backs.

“Man, a good day, just got better.” Natasha whispered, turning to Toni with a relaxed smile gracing her lips.

“You can say that again.”

“Ladies, please undress to your comfort level and we will be back in five minutes.” The taller man said, Toni picked up a slight Hawaian accent slipping from his lips.

“Yes, thank you.” 

Once the masseuse exited the room, the two heroes got undressed, and climbed into their beds, enjoying the feeling of the heated sheets on their bare skin. 

“This should be mandatory. Not that once a week SHIELD training bullshit. Massages, once a week.” Natasha muttered. “I mean we almost save the world on a daily basis, I think we deserve this.” Natasha rested her head in the massage pillow, her red curls flowing down around the sides of the pillow.

“Agreed. 100%. I’ll have JARVIS send Fury an email.”

“See that’s why you’re my favorite Avenger,” Natasha muffled from her pillow.

“Dito.”

“Oh shut up, Steve is your favorite.”

“Ok, in my defence.. Have you seen him? He’s so beautiful.”

“He’s the only reason I question my sexuality. It’s like he’s been sculpted by God. Pepper and I have had many talks about you and your handsome fiancé.”

“Ew, like in bed?”

“Can you blame us?”

“Nah, not really. My ass is to die for.”

“Agreed.”

The masseuse’s made their way back into the room, and the heroes spent the next two hours relaxing on the heated sheets, as strong, handsome men worked knots out of their tense muscles. 

********

They’d just gotten back to the tower around eight. After their day at the spa, the two heros were relaxed and ready to cuddle up with a glass of wine and a sappy movie.

“We should do that more often.” Natasha sighed, leaning her back against the cool steel of the elevator walls, sounding more relaxed than Toni had ever heard her.

“I second that.” 

The elevator doors opened, revealing the men of the team in the middle of a nerf battle. Couches and side tables flipped over, and cushions being used as shields.

“GIRL ALERT!” Clint yelled, running across the living room, diving over the couch, tumbling down onto the floor.

“Weapons down.” They heard Bruce, and the guys popped up from their hiding spots.

“Are you guys six?” Natasha asked, picking up an orange nerf bullet up off the floor, trying to hide the smile on her lips.

“No _hic_ way, we are _drunkkkk_. Kids can’t drink Natash-a.” 

Toni turned to face the source of the drunk voice, not expecting to see Steve holding a black nerf gun in one hand and a bottle of Asgardian mead in the other.

“Well, _hellooo gorgeous_..” Steve groaned, stumbling his way over to Toni, dropping his nerf gun to the floor.

“You’re drunk,” Toni smiled, watching her giant fiancé trip over his own feet.

“Gorg- _hic_ -eous..” Steve slurred, taking his hands and running them all over Toni’s face.

“Wh-who made you. Be-cause fuckin’ hell, you ‘ra, a -a gorgeous dame.” He gushed, as he stared at Toni’s face like she was a painting on the wall at the Louvre.

“Thank you, Steve.” Toni smiled, biting her lip, as she struggled at holding back her chuckles.

Steve’s hands moved sloppily down her neck, to her arms, eventually finding their way to her hands. His eyes grew wide taking in the engagement ring on her left hand.

“Oh no! _No, no, no_! Lif’ is so un-un fair., Lif’ sucks ass!” He slurred, holding Toni’s hands in his.

“What’s wrong buddy?” Sam asked, trying to match the Captains, concerned tone.

Steve dropped Toni’s hands with a huff and turned to the shorter man.

“She’s married, Sam! some stupid head proposhed to her, before I, _before I could_!”

Toni brought her hands to her face, covering the smile that had grown on her lips as she watched Steve slur his words. She actually felt sad for the bigger man, as she saw the look of heartbreak in his glassy eyes.

“Oh Steve, buddy.” 

“Buck! Why didn’t ya tell me she was ‘ngaged!” Steve turned back to Toni, heart break written all over the older man's face.

“I wanted to marry ya Toni, I ‘eally, ‘eally did.” Steve sighed, closing his eyes in defeat. 

Toni smiled softly, taking Steve’s face into her hands. His bright blue eyes looked down at her as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

“I, I hope, this fella. I hope he makes ya happy- _hic_ \- doll. You des- _hic_ -erve it.”

“He’s a great man, Steve..” The blond pushed his face tighter against the genius’s hand and closed his eyes again.

“He’s a superhero and an artist.”

“Th’ts good Tones,” He slurred, eyes still closed the same look of defeat covering his face.

“He’s tall and a gentleman..”

“Good, good. Ya deserve ‘hat.”

“He’s kind, intelligent, and much older than me..” Toni whispered. “He has blond hair and blue eyes.” Steve cracked one eye open, raising his eyebrow as he stared at the shorter woman in surprise.

“Wha’ else?”

“He’s Captain America,” Toni whispered softly. She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched his blue eyes grow wide from shock, as he pulled away from Toni’s embrace.

“ _I’m Captain ‘merica!_ ” Steve beamed, placing his hands on his chest in amazement.

“You’re the one engaged to her, you big blond doofus.” Bucky chuckled, downing what was left of his beer. Toni would guess it had some mead in it, with the way the metal armed man was swaying on his feet.

“ _Me?_ ! You gunna marry me? _Oh man_! I must be the luckiest guy in the, in the whole ‘ide world!” Steve leaned down, resting his forehead against the smaller genius’. “I keep ya happy right?” 

Toni guessed that was supposed to be a whisper, but it left his lips in a louder tone of voice. 

“Yes, you keep me very happy, Mr. Rogers.” 

His forehead still resting against the smaller womens, Steve’s blue eyes looked suspiciously around to room, and he asked:

“Am I good at.. _At the_ _sex_?” 

Toni couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled in her throat as she heard the room of tipsy heroes bust out in laughter at Steve’s ‘private’ question.

“Very, very good _at the sex_ , Steve.”

Steve pulled away from the genius, the palm of his hand wiping across his forehead as if he was wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead.

“Whew! Tha’s good news!” 

“Return him to me in one piece.” Toni commanded Sam and Bucky, and placed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Have fun with your friends babe, I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

Steve’s joyful smile, turned into a frown as Toni pulled away from him.

“ ‘hy ya leavin’ me, doll?”

“Even drunk, he’s the biggest sap I’ve ever seen.” Toni heard Bucky chuckle.

“You’re having a guys night, no girls allowed.”

“Oh man! Who made ‘hose dum dum rules.”

“You and the guys,” Natasha chuckled.

Steve pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes, saying: 

“Man, I’m ‘he dum dum!” 

“Don’t hurt yourself, buddy. Let’s get back to nerf war!”

“Yes, back to nerf wars!” Toni agreed, patting her soldier on the chest. “I’ll be waiting in our bed when you’re done, Captain Rogers” Toni swayed her way down the hallway to their bedroom, with a laughing Natasha trailing after her.

Just as she closed the bedroom door they heard a slurring Steve yell:

“Let me _go_! ‘hat’s my girl!”

“No, Steve! It’s guys night!”

******

Toni and Nat were snuggled up in her bed, watching _‘Crazy Stupid Love.’_ An empty wine bottle laid forgotten about on the side table, along with two empty glasses and a half empty container of chocolate covered strawberries.

The bedroom door creaked open, pulling both heroes' attention over to the door to see half the face of a blond super soldier, peeking in the bedroom.

“It’s 11:01..” whispered the older man, a shy smile growing on his lips.

Rolling out of the bed, Natasha groaned:

“Yes, Steve. You may have your fianceé back. You two are disgusting, I’m gonna go snuggle with my girlfriend.” Steve ran past the retreating Natasha and dove onto the bed, laying his body right over top Toni.

“Disgusting.” They heard as the door closed with a click.

“Did you miss me?” Toni asked with a chuckle as her lips met the super soldiers.

“Very much so, but I did have a good time with the guys.” Steve told her. “It was nice to hang out with them, just us.” Steve rolled over onto his back, pulling his tiny genius onto his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

“I’m glad you had a good time, the guys were missing you.”

“Me too.. How was your night? You and Natasha have a good time?”

“Yes, massages, pedicures, manicures, and facials. A nice relaxing day.”

“Well deserved, you work way too much.” Steve commented, as his hands ran up and down Toni’s lower back.

“Debatable,” Toni murmured into her soldier's chest.

“Not debatable, Tones. You work way too much.”

“Debat -”

Before the genius could finish her word, Steve had used his much bigger mass and flipped the genius back onto her back. Her tan skin lay against the blood red sheets, as Steve sealed their lips together in a kiss.

“Shut up.” He muttered against her lips.

“No.” Toni replied, her tongue peaking out to wet her bottom lip.

“Was the massage as good as the ones I give you?” Steve muttered, his blue gaze watching Toni’s lips glisten. 

A flicker of lust flashed through Toni’s chocolate brown eyes as a mischievous grin appeared on her lips.

“Sure was, maybe even better.. The guy was super hot too...”

Toni watched as Steve clenched his jaw, his blue eyes growing darker at the words that left the smaller woman's mouth. 

“Oh?” His voice leaving his lips in more of a growl, than an actual word.

“Sure was. A tall, dark and handsome man.” Steve’s eyebrow rose and a smirk appeared on his lips.

“As handsome as me?”

“More handsome than you..” Toni whispered, she couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips. Steve grinned back at the genius resting beneath him and sealed their lips in another kiss.

“No one is more handsome than me.”

“Is that a fact?” Toni asked watching the confidant air grow in her fiancé.

“Yeah, a genius told me that. She also tells me she’s never wrong, so it would go against a scientific fact to disagree with her.”

“Well, I can’t argue with a scientific fact.”

“I agree… So no more handsome men touching you?” Steve whispered meekly, looking down at Toni, his full, blond eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

“Just you Stevie, just you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! and if you have any promos or ideas you'd like to see Steve and Toni go though, please let me know!!


End file.
